


You'd Do It If You Loved Me

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Oliver have a disagreement about what one should be expected to do for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'd Do It If You Loved Me

"I honestly don't think that's true," Oliver snapped at Percy. "And if you believe it, you're probably the thickest bloke I've ever met." He turned and stormed out of the room.

Percy sighed, debating whether to follow him for a moment. He understood why Oliver was upset, but he thought he could rationally explain his decision. He would have done the same for Oliver if he asked - that was just how much he loved him.

The argument was one they had several times before. Percy had his sights set on someday being the Minister of Magic. It was a post that not only commanded respect but required the confidence of many leaders to get there. To Percy, this meant that sometimes he needed to be careful about how he was perceived in the public eye.

Oliver had let it slide whenever Percy referred to him as his "roommate" at work. He even agreed not to share too much about their relationship with his own co-workers and friends, even though he was not exactly comfortable with the idea. He was certain that Percy wasn't ashamed of him in any way, but he wished the two of them could be more open. Being restricted to showing affection only during private moment or when surrounded by only the closest friends and family had become more of a strain that Oliver had expected.

Whenever the subject had come up, Oliver had been quick to voice his objection to the continuance of the secrecy, but always conceded in the end. He had tried to assure Percy that their relationship shouldn't have any impact on his work at the Ministry. Percy never wavered in his response that the Ministry leadership was not nearly as progressive as their peers. He did not believe they would be as accepting of him if they knew he was in a relationship with another man.

The struggle had led to two short break-ups in the span of their three-year relationship. The first occurred when Percy told Oliver he couldn't accompany him to a state dinner. All of the other Ministry officials were bringing their spouses and significant others, while Percy had opted to bring his sister as his guest. Even though they had discussed the situation several times before that particular incident, Oliver had become fed up with being excluded from his boyfriend's life.

The second break-up happened after Percy appeared in the Daily Prophet with his arm around some random woman. The caption indicated she was Percy's companion to a Ministry function and that the two had been spotted together on more than one occasion. Oliver had no idea who she was and Percy had not told him about any of it. After that incident, Oliver moved out and the two didn't speak for over a week.

Both times, Percy had been able to win Oliver back with a grand romantic gesture and a promise that once he had achieved his goal, he would make it all up to him. Percy always meant it when he said it. He wished he could be more open and still achieve the things he wanted to in life. He hoped that if he could ascend to the top ranks of the Ministry, he might be able to change the status quo so that no aspiring Minister had to live like him again in the future.

Percy wasn't sure if he could get Oliver back so easily this time. He completely understood why Oliver was upset and he knew he wouldn't come back unless Percy abandoned his current plan. Unfortunately, that was just something he didn't think he could do.

Kingsley had announced his intention to step down as Minister within the year. There had already been speculation as to the selection of his replacement. Of course, Percy knew his name was on the list. There were at least three others, however, and the competition would likely be fierce. With the way things were going since the end of the most recent war, however, there had been somewhat of a shift in what the Ministry was looking for in its leaders. Those perceived as ruthless or stoic weren't given as much favour. Individuals who had families or spouses - demonstrating a commitment to others, Percy gathered - appeared to the ones who often advanced ahead of the rest. Percy had worked diligently, but that could almost work against him because he was perceived as too much of a loner and "married to the job".

And so Percy's plan was hatched. He would marry one of his female friends. She knew he was with Oliver and had no intention of having a romantic relationship with him. But Percy knew this would show a softer side of him and should only serve to help him in his quest for the post of Minister.

Days of trying to figure out the best way to tell Oliver had led Percy to his present predicament. He told him the plan over dinner and had expected him to be upset. He knew that Oliver wouldn't quickly jump on board, but he thought he could reason with him. He had hoped he could help him to see why this would be a good thing for them both. Once he was Minister, Percy could finally be open about his personal life.

"You really think that's going to work? You don't think people are going to be upset with you for lying to them?" Oliver had already thrown each of his utensils at Percy from across the table so he just shook his fist.

"Once I'm Minister, I can show them that it's not a big deal."

"And you believe that they all think it's a big deal right now? In our current culture, you seriously think that the only way you can become Minister is if you lock yourself into a sham marriage and hide your true feelings?" Oliver stood and stared at Percy. There were hints of anger behind the tears that had formed in Oliver's eyes.

"I don't know? It seems like it will work. I don't want to take the chance. This could be the only shot I get at becoming Minister in my lifetime." Percy tried not to let Oliver's stare break him down. As much as he loved him, he couldn't change his life's goals, no matter what.

"The plan is crazy. It's not going to work. You think it's difficult now? If you can't be honest now, it's never going to happen. I don't know why I ever believed there might come a time when you weren't ashamed of who you are - when you were actually proud enough of being with me that nothing else mattered. Clearly I made a mistake in believing you were stronger than all of this."

"Ol, you know I love you. I love you and I support you and I know you love me. It's just that no one's ready for a gay Minister."

"I honestly don't think that's true," Oliver snapped at Percy. "And if you believe it, you're probably the thickest bloke I've ever met." He turned and stormed out of the room.


End file.
